


What?

by Soccerwise11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccerwise11/pseuds/Soccerwise11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of unfortunate things happened today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashlyn's P.O.V

Why me? I don't know what I did but today sucks.  
SHIT! said Ashlyn  
She just about to get in her jeep when a bird decides she needs another shower.  
Did you forget something ash? says Ali as she walks out of the bathroom.  
No. says Ash  
Ali finally looks up to see Ashlyn's hair and neck covered in bird poop.  
Oh .... my.... god. said Ali  
as Ashlyn takes the walk of shame to take a 2nd shower of the morning.  
Ali's P.O.V  
WTF. Who gets shat on by a bird? Ali can't help but laugh at moments like this. Ashlyn can't help but get herself into antics like these she thinks.  
But this is only a small fraction of the worst day of both Ali and Ashlyn's life.


	2. Okay this is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Ali's P.O.V

After that comical start to the morning Ali remembers she has a doctors appointment.  
So she jumps in her car running through a mental check list like any usual morning and starts the car but realizes she's out of gas. "SHIT" Ali thinks. She was supposed to fill it up last night but as usually got distracted by Ashlyn.

What am going to do? says Ali  
She looks down at her watch it reads "8:15". Why me? she thinks

Oh but it's not over as she goes to call Crystal on their day off from spirit duty she realizes she left her phone in the house and she locked her keys in her car.  
For fuck sakes this is one shitty morning. The first idea that comes to mind is to ask a neighbor for help and call someone to bring gas but she's running out of time. She's gonna be late and Ali hates being late.

She knocks on John's door; a simple guy who is a stay at home dad his probably home. Looking down at her watch she realizes she has a about thirty minutes to clear this sorry excuse of a morning. John opens up on the second knock and looks in a hurry. 

Hey Ali I'm need to get going says John  
Oh sorry I need to use your phone said Ali with a sad look  
Um...just here *throws keys* I really got to go so lock up when your done. And don't steal anything said John making Ali laugh for the first time since she started this shitstorm.  
Okay sure bye Ali says  
As she hurries into the house looking for a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like it. ;)


	3. "Wow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be both P.O.Vs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi again almost a year later. Oops haha but I just felt like writing today so here you go.

"Great start to the day" Ashlyn says with sarcastic grin to the mirror.

She walks outside to her car to only realize Ali's car is still there.  
"What the......" She says as her phone rings.

"Ashlyn where are you?" Says a very confused Crystal.

"I got shat on by a fucking bird ,sorry I didn't want to smell like shit all day ." Ashlyn says with disgust.

"Ahhaahahaahaahahahah" "it's not funn-" "AHAHAAAH."  
"Sorry I just had to get that out." Says Crystal as she wipes a tear away.

"Thanks for the sympathy" said Ashlyn as she gets in her jeep.

"I'm sorry but that's funny. Hahaha; ughm sorry are on your way?" 

"Yea just give me 10 minutes ok."

"Gotcha see you when you get here." Said Crystal as she hangs up.

Ashlyn thinks to call Ali now, so she does.  
......................................................................................  
Ali's P.O.V

"Okay phone phone where is the pho-"  
"Got it"  
Ali looks down at her watch "8:50" and sighs.  
She starts to call the tow truck but fears they'll be too slow. Then Ashlyn but realizes she probably already at the gym. And finally her dad after putting aside her embarrassment and dials his number.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Alex what's going on you usually wait till noon to call me?"  
"I need a ride dad"  
"Oh sorry honey I'm getting my annual check-up today"  
Oh the irony Ali thinks with annoyance.

"It's OK I'll find another way dad thanks though." Ali says trying to end the call as quickly as possible because of how talkative her father can be.

"Where you headed"

"To the doctors office actually" She says with a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha really well sorry I hope you find ride honey good luck."

"Thanks dad"

Who now will give me a ride? She thinks as the house phone rings.  
"Umm hello." She says awkwardly.

"Its me again Ali I've called a friend of mine to give you a lift."

"Oh dad your life saver thanks"

"No problem she lives practically around the corner so she should be there soon."  
"OK thank you so much dad."  
"No problem good luck on being on time"

*Car horn*  
Wow the was fast Ali thinks.

She walks quickly to the small blue car praying this woman isn't creepy or weird or even worse a slow driver.

"Hi ,Ali right I'm Natalie." She says as Ali gets in the car.

"Yep that's me, nice to met you." She says as she gives her a handshake.

"Doctors office right?"

"Yep"

"Great we should be there I'm no time at all, I drive fast" She says as she winks at Ali.

"Great I've had one hell of a morning" She says delebritely avoids the wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't know when I'll update but I know it won't be a year from now. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea.


End file.
